


Home Is Where You Are

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting distracted, House Hunting, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Pack Family, Polyamory, Rebuilding the Hale House, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Surprises, but only good ones!, lots of scene cuts because this wants to be a novel, mostly by sexy times, sorry - Freeform, to be added to the list of things i will expand on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Isaac, Derek, and Stiles have been together for years now, and Stiles and Isaac think that it's time Derek gets a new pack house. In spite of all the distractions, they manage to pull it off.Original prompt: Sometime in the future - can follow canon or not, up to you.Issac and stiles decide to surprise Derek with new plans for a pack house on hale land. They keep getting distracted (by what, it’s up to you ;) ) but they finally do it!Happy times with all three in the end :)





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyJuicyfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/gifts).



> Thank you so much HappyJuicyFruit for the prompt, I loved writing this!
> 
> This was a tricky one, guys. I love the prompt, but it really wanted to be a novel, and I had to wrangle it into something manageable. This was so much fun to write, and it's definitely going in my "to expand later" list (I also got super attached to my two OCs, who only appear for like, 3 sentences, but were originally going to be a bigger part, so I want to actually introduce them to y'all properly at some point).
> 
> A million thank yous to missdeedeeb, for the last minute betaing and reassurance, you're the best!
> 
> P.S. "Iy" is pronounced like "I", and is the best spelling I could come up with for a nickname for Isaac! Thanks to everyone who gave an opinion on the Great Isaac Nickname Spelling Question!

“Fuck, Iy; your mouth,” Stiles groaned, leaning against Derek’s chest more heavily as Isaac continued to suck his cock, rolling his tongue against Stiles’ frenulum and moaning when Stiles’ fingers tightened in his hair, sending pleasant vibrations up his length that make Stiles’ toes curl against the wet shower floor. Stiles pulls Derek in closer with the arm he has thrown behind himself and wrapped around Derek’s neck, and Derek happily obliges, leaning in to kiss along the column of Stiles’ neck, sending a dizzy tingle down his spine; the sensation almost overwhelming with the intensity of Isaac’s now increasingly enthusiastic suction around his dick.

 

Derek’s hard length presses against the curve of Stiles’ ass, sliding lazily between his cheeks aided by a generous amount of soap, and Stiles wishes there was enough room to have Derek inside him while Isaac sucks him off. “Mmmf, we need a bigger shower,” he complains around another moan, meeting Isaac’s eyes as the man gives a rumble of agreement, making Stiles’ hips roll forward, pushing his cock further into Isaac’s mouth. 

 

Isaac’s hand moves from where it’s wrapped around Stiles’ base to gently roll his balls, making Stiles buck forward again. Isaac grins as best he can with a dick in his mouth, letting Stiles know that that’s exactly what he wanted.

 

Derek hums against Stiles’ neck as he twines his fingers with Isaac’s where his free hand rests on Stiles’ chest, anchoring them all together as Stiles approaches his release. “I don’t know, babe, there’s something to be said for a tight fit,” he says, smiling into Stiles’ shoulder as he punctuates his disagreement with a deliberately hard, slow roll of of his hips, pushing his own length against him in just the right way to tease what was waiting for them when their shower was over.  Stiles giggles at the very unsubtle double entendre, until Isaac hollows his cheeks and bobs his head with the perfect pressure, and he comes with a whimper.

 

***

 

The more Stiles thought about it, the better the idea of a new house starts to sound. It’s hard to think about leaving where they are now, the home they’ve spent the better part of a decade together, but where they are now isn’t a place they can grow in. And he really does want a bigger shower. 

 

***

 

The summer before Stiles and Isaac’s  junior year of college, Beacon Hills was quiet, allowing for lots and lots of time for lazy days and long nights of revelry. Which, for a group of people who spent their formative years battling monsters, meant mostly bonfires full of s’mores and craft beer--laced with aconite, for the werewolves present--and sharing stories, and nights in watching movies and arguing about everything from who played the best Batman to the tastiest movie snacks. Most of these nights ended up being just the three of them for all or part of the evening, and somehow, they went from being Stiles and Isaac and Derek: friends, pack, and rag-tag trio of slightly damaged (but healing) sarcastic assholes, to being  _ the three of them _ . Being  _ StilesandIsaacandDerek _ : a rag-tag trio of slightly damaged (but healing) sarcastic assholes, who were still pack, still friends, but also so much more.

 

When it was time to depart for their respective colleges, Stiles and Isaac struggled to make plans to see each other during the semester--their schools weren’t terribly far apart. Neither were sure where they stood without Derek there, or if they worked on their own, or if Derek was interested in more than a summer of incredible sex and emotionally satisfying bonding. They also weren’t sure if they could stand to be without said incredible sex and emotionally satisfying bonding.

 

And then, two nights before they were set to leave, Derek asked them to take off early, so he could drive them. He took them to a beautiful stretch of land on which there was an old, well-kept Cape Cod cabin as near to the midpoint between Stiles and Isaac’s campuses as it was possible to be. He presented them with keys with a hopeful smile and a declaration of “I don’t want this thing to end, and I don’t think I want to spend the next two years without you.”

 

After the shock wore off, and Stiles and Isaac had given Derek a sufficiently hard time for the absurd size of his romantic gesture, they fell into a grateful embrace before breaking in the brand new bed.

 

This house was more than their home, it was a daily reminder of the love they shared, and the way they came to be together.

 

But Stiles was starting to think that it was his and Isaac’s turn to make a big, ridiculous gesture for Derek.

 

***

 

“Iy, Stiles! Have either of you seen my--”

 

“In the big closet, babe!” Stiles calls out.

 

Isaac adds “Left hand side!” cheerfully from where he and Stiles sit on the couch, feet tangled together on the middle cushion as they both do some light reading and enjoy a rare, shared day off as Derek gets ready for a day-long faculty meeting at the middle school where he teaches while he’s working on his doctoral dissertation. 

 

Derek calls back a “Thank you,” followed a moment later by a frustrated “ _ Shit _ !” and a loud, unidentifiable but absolutely awful  _ crack _ . Isaac and Stiles are leaping over the back of the couch and running toward the bedroom before Derek’s even done cursing, and when they reach the door, they both scramble to a stop and have to cover their mouths to stop themselves from outright giggling.

 

On the floor in front of the closet, sits a bewildered looking Derek, closet door hanging from his left hand and precariously balanced against the door jamb where it previously hung. A small mountain of sweaters surrounds him and the shelf they had been piled on moments ago now lays at an angle, one end inches from Derek’s outstretched leg.

 

He looks up when they enter the room, and they both feel terrible for wanting to laugh when the shocked look on his face registers--even though the situation is undeniably  _ hilarious _ \--and when he blinks at them, a confused pout on his plush lips as he says “Wha- I don’t know what happened? I couldn’t see and just…” both Stiles and Isaac are at his side in a blink.

 

“Oh, baby, you okay?” Stiles asks, moving a vest that had fallen half on Derek’s shoulder before rubbing his arm soothingly (and still trying not to laugh at the sheer absurdity of what’s happened).

 

“Let me get this, Der,” Isaac says gently, taking the door from Derek and leaning it against the wall. “Anything hit you in the head?” he checks, taking Derek’s chin in his hand and tilting his head to look for any sign of injury. Derek shakes his head, but gratefully lets his partners fuss over him for a moment, staring at the mess around him in annoyance. 

 

The look on Derek’s face is borderline offended, and Stiles takes a break from finding it adorable to exploit it. “Too bad our closets are so small. And dark…” he trails off.

 

“And apparently murderous,” Isaac chimes in jokingly, getting an amused huff out of Derek and shooting Stiles a conspiratorial smile. “C’mon, let’s get you up and out the door before the bookshelves get any ideas, none of us would survive if they attacked.”

 

***

 

“We need to get Derek a new house,” Isaac says as soon as he can no longer hear the purr of Derek’s car.

 

“I know!” Stiles agrees excitedly, tackling Isaac and wrapping eagerly around him when he catches Stiles easily, capturing his lips in a playful kiss that Stiles quickly turns into something more, sucking Isaac’s bottom lips between his own two and biting gently, moaning when it drags a whimper from the other man.

 

Isaac tightens his grip on Stiles, spinning them around so he can take a few steps toward a wall, where he presses Stiles, shifting his weight a little so that their hips align and rolling into Stiles so that his intent--and his rapidly hardening cock--are unmistakable, earning a gasped “ _ Fuck _ ” before Stiles finds his mouth again.

 

It’s a matter of a few shared breaths and supernaturally enhanced coordination before Stiles’ sweatpants are halfway down his knees and Isaac’s worn jeans are at his ankles. Stiles’ hands are wound through Isaac’s soft curls, and his tongue is tracing lazy patterns against Isaac’s as Isaac holds him steady with one arm and begins to stroke their hardening lengths together. His grip is sure and practiced; the years the three of them have spent learning each other have been both immensely satisfying and incredibly thorough, and it doesn’t take long for them both to be dripping, adding a pleasant slickness to Isaac’s stroke.

 

Isaac pulls away to pant hotly against Stiles’ throat, peppering short, sucking kisses and nips on the soft, sensitive skin there. Stiles moans and arches his neck so that Isaac has better access, tightening his grip on Isaac’s hair and pulling a little, just the way Isaac likes, seeking the growl he knows will come if he pulls just right and letting out a satisfied sigh when it comes. The sensation is indescribable as Isaac’s teeth vibrate with the sound of it where they’re pressed against the join of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. The same spot where Stiles carries two small claiming marks; one from each of the men he loves.

 

He isn’t sure if it’s magical, or psychological, but the spot where his marks are are extra sensitive and practically hot-wired to his dick; the softest of caresses there is enough to get him hard, and now, when he’s so close to climax and Isaac is all but biting at them, it’s more than he needs to fall over the edge. The feel of the silky heat of Isaac’s erection against his own is almost overwhelming as his orgasm hits. When he comes in a hot rush, coating the both of them in his spend, Isaac growls again in appreciation, his grip tightens around them, his pace increasing as Stiles continues fucking into his hand. When Stiles pulls him in for a filthy kiss that’s more tongue and teeth and intent than anything, Isaac lets go, coming in long stripes and shouting into the small space made between them when he breaks the kiss.

 

As they catch their breath (Stiles is always proud when he can make Isaac or Derek short of breath-- werewolf stamina be damned), wearing soft smiles with their foreheads pressed together, Isaac gingerly lets Stiles’ legs slide down so he can stand and he giggles as a thought occurs to him. 

 

“Just think,” he says between heavy breaths, “When we get a new pack house, we get to do that in every room.”

 

Stiles cackles and gives Isaac a big, smacking kiss. “I love the way you think, Iy.”

 

***

 

Finding a good time to bring up a new house to Derek proves tricky. Stiles and Isaac want it to be a gift, but they want to be sure that anything specific Derek wants is included. It’s supposed to be a place they can grow their pack in, where Boyd and Erica and their twins can stay for long stretches of summer vacation, where Cora has a room waiting for her, and Lydia has space for her research. A place that’s home for all of them. 

 

Neither of them are subtle, but they try not to just outright say “If we bought a new house, what would you want it to have?”

 

Their first attempt is a total failure. Isaac casually complains about running out of room for books--an almost professor doctoral candidate, a medical researcher, and a social worker, (who all also specialize in applying their skills to aid the supernatural world) have a truly astronomical number of books--and Derek brings home a new shelf with an oversized bow on it.

 

Stiles stages a fight with the ladder to the attic, but instead of opening a dialogue about how much he’d rather have a place with attic  _ stairs _ , Derek helps him “fix” the ladder, and then they end up fucking on it, one of Stiles’ legs braced on a low rung as Derek slides into him with a rumbling groan that Stiles can feel against his back where Derek is draped over him.

 

They cook dinner together, the three of them working together seamlessly, until Stiles and Isaac start putting on a show of clumsiness to highlight the obvious need for a larger kitchen with more prep space. Dinner ends up abandoned for hours, as an “accidental” collision leads to the three of them shedding their clothes and testing the limits of their kitchen counters in whole new ways. The faucet gets used for leverage at some point, and it doesn’t survive the evening, a particularly vigorous thrust making Isaac lose track of his strength and tear the thing clean off the sink.

 

They order pizza and still don’t know how Derek feels about recycled glass countertops.

 

***

 

They decide to be more direct.

 

After a pack movie night, when it’s just the three of them again--settling in for a second feature all buzzed from pack bonding and some excellent group snuggles that Stiles refuses to stop calling puppy piles, even after all the years that have passed-- Isaac throws out a casual “It’s so good having everyone here, I wish we could do it more often. Or that they could stay over, maybe.” He throws his feet up on Derek’s lap and wiggles his toes until Derek starts trailing his fingers lightly along the top of his foot with a fond eye roll.

 

Stiles picks up the conversation with a hum of agreement. “Yeah, me too, boo,” he adds, turning his head in Isaac’s lap to watch Derek’s reaction from where he’s sprawled on the short side of their big, L-shaped couch. “I love that everyone comes for most full moons, and the occasional dinner and a movie, but it’d be nice to have space for everyone to crash when they’re not all hyped up on moonbeams and can pass out on the floor pillows.”

 

“Whadda you think, Der? What would your dream pack home be like?

 

Derek looks  like he’s thinking about it, but also a little dismayed, which is  _ not _ the goal of this conversation. Stiles sits up, so that Derek knows he has his full attention, and reaches out to rest his hand over Derek’s, where it has stopped tracing Isaac’s ankle absently. He answers with a completely sincere “I just need you two,” and the rest of the evening is spent showing him all the ways in which he  _ can _ have them, the movie and the idea of moving completely forgotten.

 

***

 

It’s while they’re shopping for a new faucet, and a few other things, that Stiles gets why none of the places he and Isaac have looked at have felt right. Walking among the aisles of lumber and nails, the scent of pine and cedar strong and comforting, it hits him: the land around their house is just as much “home” as the house itself, as the people in it, even. 

 

As wolves, territory is important. As a magic user, Stiles feels a connection to their land almost as visceral as the one Derek and Isaac have described. Moving into a house somewhere else would make it hard to feel like they were connected to it.

 

Stiles throws his arm across Isaac’s chest, stopping him in the middle of the bathroom fixtures aisle. He’s smiling wide when he declares “We need to build a house.”

 

Isaac grins in agreement, and when Stiles explains his thought process, Isaac drags him into the closest restroom and kisses him breathless before saying “I love you,” and dropping to his knees with a wicked grin to mouth at Stiles’ dick through his jeans until Stiles has to bite his fist to keep from making any sound. He looks up at Stiles and waits for confirmation that he can keep quiet before he lowers his zipper and pulls Stiles’ cock out and into his mouth enthusiastically.

 

***

 

The planning moves quickly, once the decision is made. Their land is massive, and it’s easy to pick a spot to break ground. There’s an existing clearing a couple miles from the house, where the pack has camped before, after some full moon runs, and on especially nice nights when enough of them had time. It’s surrounded by old trees on three sides, not so far from the outlet roads that any of their commutes will be impacted by more than a handful of minutes, and, most importantly, still on their territory.

 

The Sheriff recommends a contractor. Chris Argent, of all people, helps them source the raw materials, and the permits are obtained shockingly easy, considering all the bureaucracy. Derek even has a conference coming up that will take him away from home for a week, giving them time to get the foundation in and the bare bones of the structure framed to show Derek when he returns.

 

The hardest part is going to be reining in their excitement, and keeping it a secret.

***

 

Something they didn’t think about was what they were going to do with the house when they moved. They’re whole history was written on the walls, and the thought of it sitting empty was heartbreaking. 

 

This was where they learned how to be partners, how to love each other, how to accept being loved. Where they decided to fight for what they had, and what they could have. Where they had first exchanged I love yous. It was in this house that Derek gave them, that they became adults, found their passions, made promises to themselves and to each other about their future. 

 

This house is where they fell in love. Or, at least it’s where they realized they had.

 

And it isn’t until they kiss Derek goodbye at the airport that they discover that the hardest part is actually going to be saying goodbye to their old house.

 

***

 

“This was a crazy idea, how could you let me do this?”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“What if he hates it?”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Isaac! We built a house! Well. We poured a foundation and built like, what will be like, a tenth of a house, when it gets insulation and drywall and stuff. Shit, babe, this was the worst idea I’ve ever had, and that’s sayi-”

 

“ _ Stiles! _ ” Isaac interjects forcefully, but fondly, taking hold of Stiles’ arms to stop his pacing and anxious gesturing. He looks at Stiles for a long minute, eyebrows raised in a way Stiles would tease him about in a less fraught situation ( _ “You Hale-wolves and the eyebrow language!” _ ). “Stiles, baby, love of my life, calm the fuck down. This was crazy, yes, absolutely bonkers, honestly, okay? Ah, my turn, hush,” he starts, pressing a finger to Stiles’ mouth for emphasis before letting his hands fall to twine through Stiles’.

 

“You know what else was crazy? Derek deciding after six and a half weeks of accidentally dating and a handful of clumsy, mind-blowing sexual encounters that he wanted us so much he bought us a zillion acres and a three bedroom house. Hell, Sti, the three of us working the way we do, that’s pretty crazy, too. But we do work.”

 

“Hell yeah, we do. We do better than just work.”

 

“Damn right we do. What’s not crazy, is that I have never been happier than I’ve been since we decided to do this for Der. He deserves a place where he can be surrounded by pack, where we can grow. All three of us deserve that. So stop second guessing this, you know we’re more the jump-in-head-first-ask-questions-later-if-we-don’t-die types,” he jokes, getting the desired laugh out of Stiles and soothing his own nerves at the same time. “Now come on, walk me through the floorplan one more time while we wait for our man.”

 

Stiles takes a deep, calming breath, letting the soft, herbaceous smell of Isaac’s shampoo anchor him. He drops one of Isaac’s hands to point, their clasped hands swinging gently between them as they walk the bare plywood subflooring. “Over here is the living room, that window will look out towards Dad and Mel’s cabin…”

 

***

 

As they drive past their house and further into the property, Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand where it rests on his knee, and throws a questioning glance at Isaac. “Uh, you realize we passed the house, right? Only house here. Kinda hard to miss?”

 

Stiles only hums noncommittally, kissing the back of Derek’s hand, and Isaac shrugs, badly covering a smirk. Derek’s eyebrows furrow, but he settles back into his seat, resigned to whatever his boyfriends are up to. He stopped being surprised that he missed their antics when he was away years ago.

 

By the time the structure of the new place is almost visible, Stiles is all but vibrating with nervous excitement, and Isaac is giving off enough uncertain hopeful chemosignals that Derek isn’t sure who to direct his worried looks at.

 

He’s so busy trying to parse why his partners are being so weird, that he doesn’t really understand what he’s seeing at first. It’s not until the car comes to a full stop, and Stiles turns off the engine, jingling the keys anxiously in his palm for a moment before nodding to himself, that Derek has a chance to process that there is a rather large construction project happening a handful of yards in front of them.

 

Derek startles at the sound of a throat being cleared, and realizes he must have zoned out for a brief moment, because both Stiles and Isaac are standing at his open car door, wearing matching grins, though Isaac’s is markedly more relaxed. “C’mere, big guy,” Stiles says, offering his hand, which trembles slightly. Derek fumbles with his seat belt for a moment, and then lets Stiles pull him out of his seat, happily taking Isaac’s hand as well, once he’s out of the car.

 

They walk hand in hand for enough steps to bring them to what looks like the beginnings of a grand porch, and then Isaac and Stiles bring them to a stop, each turning enough so that they face Derek and each other, and taking each other’s free hand.

“Der,” Stiles begins, “When you first brought us here years ago, we thought we were in for some sort of last hurrah and an unwanted goodbye.” He squeezes Derek’s hand to cut off the apology he knows wants to escape, smiling reassuringly as Isaac continues.

 

“Instead, you gave us a home; a place to grow up in, and discover each other, and fall more in love than any of us thought we could,” Isaac says with a soft sniffle. They’re all getting caught up in the memories now, letting themselves fill up with nostalgia and the kind of tears that just cling to your eyes when you’re especially happy.

 

“But now, it’s our turn to give you a place where you can grow. As an Alpha,” Stiles adds, and when Derek’s eyes flash, he rambles on in an excited rush, listing all the reasons he and Isaac have come up with for why this new house they’re building is going to be amazing, and why Derek deserves to have it, and why they want to give it to him. It’s several long moments before he begins to wind down, but in true Stiles form, he doesn’t fail to add one last surprise. “...The whole pack can stay here, and we’d still have room for more! I mean, it seems silly, since it’ll just be us here full time for now, but I mean, there is no way we can have sleepover pack nights in our house and raise kids at the same time, there is just  _ not _ enough room for that, and--”

 

Stiles stops abruptly at the shocked gasp from both Isaac and Derek, and looks at them both in confusion. “Wha-?”

 

“Do you mean it?” Isaac asks softly, drawing Stiles and Derek’s attention.

 

When Stiles pouts in response, clearly not sure what he’s being asked, Derek looks at Isaac for confirmation and then clarifies--or tries to. “Do you really want… A family, kids? With me? Us?”

 

“Oh.” Stiles says with an easy, fond smile, as though it wasn’t a life-changing idea. “Of course I do. I want our pack to grow, and I want to see the two of you have the family you deserve. I want to be a part of that.”

 

Derek and Isaac move in synch to pull Stiles into a firm embrace, pressing smile shaped kisses to his face. When they pull back just enough to see each other properly, Stiles steps back just a little farther, and reaches into his pocket. “I am so glad that that went well, because this part might have been awkward otherwise,” he tries to joke, but the happiness rolling off of him is tinged with the same nervous energy from earlier, and it falls flat.

 

“Derek, Isaac, I don’t want this to end,” he says, echoing Derek’s declaration from their first night on the property as he opens his hand to reveal three keys, each tied to a silver band, “So I’m really hoping you’ll say yes when I ask you to marry me.”

 

Somewhere, in all the kisses and happy shouting, are two enthusiastic yeses.

 

***

A week before the house is scheduled to be completed, they meet a young woman named Sabrina at the local park. She’s a newly bitten wolf, and she is drawn to Derek immediately. They invite her to grab coffee and talk, and after one round of lattes, her girlfriend Jody joins them. They’re new in town, having just moved for grad school, and are struggling to find a place to live where Sabrina can safely shift. 

 

And just like that, they don’t have to worry about what to do with the old house anymore.

 

***

 

Packing is hard, memories pulling them in at every turn, but it’s a beautiful journey to revisit nonetheless. Especially the times when the journey involves hastily removed clothes, and mad scrambles to find where they last left the lube.

 

Moving less than three miles shouldn’t be such a pain in the ass, and yet the three of them (mostly Stiles) curse the distance to Hell and back with every trip back and forth between the two houses. It’s hard being the only one lacking super strength while the rest of your moving crew is able to lift an entire moving van. And despite Lydia’s invitation to join her in “supervising”, he can’t pass up the opportunity to see Derek smile every time he enters the new house.

 

When the last boxes are in their rightful place, Stiles pulls one last package from his trunk, and asks Isaac and Derek to wait outside for one last surprise. Lydia and Scott follow Stiles in, and when they emerge moments later, quickly find something to keep them busy over where Sabrina, Jody, Erica, and Boyd are setting up dinner at the enormous picnic tables in the yard, while the kids of the pack chase each other around and pester John and Melissa to push them on the swings.

 

Stiles leads Isaac and Derek into the foyer, with explicit instructions not to peek. “I can  _ feel _ you both rolling your eyes behind your hands,” he complains half heartedly, tugging their shoulders this way and that so that they are facing the way he wants them to be.

 

“Okay, open,” he says quietly, stepping aside to reveal a wall now full of framed pictures. Mixed in with photographs of their life together and their pack, are three pictures in silver frames, distinct from the plain black of the rest. In one, there is a picture of Isaac with his mom and brother, grinning at the camera from an overstuffed chair; the second holds a picture of nine year old Stiles with his parents on the beach, it’s one of the last pictures of his mom before she got sick, and a favorite because none of them are looking at the stranger they asked to take the picture, they’re all smiling at each other, instead.

 

In the last silver frame, is a picture of Derek’s family, just weeks before the fire. Peter had recently discovered it tucked in a book he’d found in a family vault that hadn’t been looked at in the years since the fire. It had arrived in the mail days ago, and it nearly killed Stiles to keep it from Derek for that long. 

 

They’re both quiet long enough that Stiles gets nervous, but then he’s being crushed between two handsome werewolves and all is right with the world.

  
“Welcome home,” he says quietly, knowing they’ll both hear it. He feels  _ home _ all the way to his core, right where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your feedback, it means the world to me!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)


End file.
